1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to safety razors and, more specifically, to a safety razor with a detachable and replaceable shaving head having dual blades which project from four sides providing four varied blade types for selectively shaving different body areas and said safety razor having an elongated handle wherein said handle has a channel located down the center of the handle with an opening at the base of said handle and an opening into the blade cavity whereby water will travel from the opening in the end of the handle to the shaving head where it will dislodge shaving debris from around the blades.
Another embodiment provides for a disposable safety razor having a fixed head as the preferred embodiment and having all other characteristics as the preferred embodiment.
An additional embodiment is provided having dual blades with one straight edge shaving surface and an oppositely opposed convex edge shaving surface and having an elongated handle wherein said handle has a channel located down the center of the handle with an opening at the base of said handle and an opening into the blade cavity whereby water will travel from the opening in the end of the handle to the shaving head where it will dislodge shaving debris from around the blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other safety razors designed with angular blades with more than one shaving surface. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,110 issued to Glass on Aug. 13, 1985.
Another patent was issued to Mondo et al. on Feb. 22, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,624. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,622 was issued to Andrews on Sep. 6, 1994 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 23, 1996 to Cacioppo as U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,749.
A triple-edge safety razor in which no portion thereof are disconnected during use. The razor employs a novel blade assembly wherein three individual strip blades are interconnected by a flexible central web affording hinged connection therebetween. A number of methods of manufacture of the blade assembly are described.
An improved disposable safety razor is provided which consists of an elongated handle with a head having a convex top surface and a flat bottom surface attached to an upper end of the elongated handle. A pair of single cutting edge razor blades are clamped parallel within the head with the cutting edges angled outwardly and upwardly in opposite directions from the convex top surface of the head, so as to be useful in shaving in both forward and rearward strokes.
A bi-directional razor device is formed of a narrow, elongated head and a transversely extending, internal hand grip formed of molded plastic material. Two pair of narrow, strip like razor blades are embedded in the head, with one pair extending in one direction and the other pair extending in an opposite direction at an acute angle relative to the first pair. The blades extend along the length of the head. Thus, the user may move the razor head in one direction for contacting one pair of blades against the users skin for cutting hair and then move the handle in the opposite direction while the blades remain engaged upon the skin for cutting hair in both directions.
A razor including a shaving head with at least one blade attached to the shaving head which has an exposed shaving edge extending longitudinally on the having head for use in shaving. A passage is provided in the shaving head which extends from one end of the shaving head to the opposite end. Water for cleaning of the blades can be applied to an inlet under a running water faucet. A first outlet for discharging water from the passage is provided and is located adjacent to the shaving edge of the blade to clear shaving debris from the blade. The passage also includes a second outlet at the opposite end of the shaving head from the inlet. The second outlet has dimensions less than the dimensions of the inlet so that the volume of water passing through the inlet is greater than the volume of water passing through the second outlet. The difference in size between the inlet of the passage and the second outlet causes the fluidic pressure of the rinsing water to increase as the water travels from the inlet towards the second outlet. The increasing pressure of the rinsing water causes the water to flow through the first outlet with greater force, while still allowing a portion of the rinsing water to flow out of the second outlet.
While these safety razors may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a safety razor having dual blades with multiple shaving surfaces having different blade lengths and/or blade shapes to provide a selection of shaving surfaces for the various types of hair encountered on one""s body. The present invention includes longer blades being both straight and convex. The present invention includes blades on the edges of its head which are both straight and convex and smaller in length for trimming close areas of the body. The handle of the razor has a conduit located therein and traveling throughout the length of the handle connecting to the blade cavity whereby water can travel through the handle to the shaving heads and in and around the shaving heads so that it will dislodge shaving debris from around the blades. Furthermore, the present invention is equipped with a slidable plunger which travels in the handle cavity so that oils, creams or liquids can be applied through the razor by pressing on the plunger as one shaves. Embodiments are disclosed for razors with a removable head, a single piece disposable razor, and a razor with only two straight blades.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a safety razor with dual blades having multiple shaving surfaces.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safety razor having different blade lengths and/or blade edges to provide a selection of shaving blades for different types of hair removal.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a safety razor having an elongated handle wherein a channel is located within the center of the handle having an opening at one distal end and another opening leading into the blade cavity whereby water can travel from the opening in the end of the handle to the shaving head where it will dislodge shaving debris from around the blades.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a safety razor having a plunger which can be inserted within the handle cavity whereby a number of oils, creams and liquids can be stored and selectively ejected during shaving.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safety razor with a removable disposable and replacable shaving head.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an additional embodiment of the present invention whereby the shaving head is not removable thereby providing a disposable safety razor.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide another additional embodiment of the present invention whereby the shaving head is not removable and the dual blades have two shaving surfaces wherein one edge is a straight edge and the oppositely opposed edge is convex.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a safety razor having dual blades with multiple shaving surfaces having different blade lengths and/or blade edges to provide a selection of shaving blades for varying types of hair removal and an elongated handle having a channel located within the center of the handle with an opening at one distal end and another opening leading into the blade cavity whereby water can travel from the opening in the end of the handle to the shaving head where it will dislodge shaving debris from around the blades and furthermore using a slideable plunger within the handle cavity a number of oils, creams and liquids can be applied while shaving.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.